


X-Men First Class One-Shots

by icedmocha5



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men: First Class (Comics)
Genre: Gen, I mean X is in this too, O5 X-men, Original X-Men - Freeform, but he's kind of a jerk and I'm not giving him that satisfaction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedmocha5/pseuds/icedmocha5
Summary: *Also on Fanfiction.net*This is just some fun one-shots about the 05 X-Men (not the time displaced ones) and them having fun. This is set in the time that the First Class comics are in, so it is a more modern day feel.





	1. First Snow - Jean POV

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place before Havok and Polaris join, so just the O5. Jean also doesn't have her telepathy unlocked yet. AGES: Scott: 17 Bobby: 16 Warren: 17 Beast: 18 Jean: 17 (I think these are about right. Bobby is stated to be 16 and to be a couple years younger.)

It was early December, around the time when it gets really cold. The time where people would think that you were crazy for wearing short sleeves and shorts. That is, unless you're Bobby Drake.

"Brrrr....Bobby do you have any way to keep all that cold in?" I shivered from the cold radiating from my friend. Why did I choose to sit next to him during class today?

"Sorry Jean, no can do. I'm just that cool that it just radiates off of me!" He replies with a cheesy smirk. His foot is jiggling up and down, and he keeps tapping his pencil on the table. I don't think I've ever seen Bobby quite this hyperactive before.

The Professor seems to notice too. "Bobby, could you please stop making distracting noises? We are trying to learn."

Bobby's head jerks back from looking out of the window. "What? Oh, sorry Professor, I was just thinking about how the weather guy said that today it supposed to snow."

Oh. That makes a lot more sense. Of course Bobby would be anxious on the first day of snow. The guy's practically made out of snow.

"I see. Well then, if it starts to snow, then you may go outside. However, it currently is not, so you will have to bear with us for now," the professor replies.

"Oh, ok," Bobby answers. I've only ever seen Warren this excited to go outside before. The rest of the class passes by uneventful, and just as it's about to end....

"IT'S SNOWING! GUYS IT'S SNOWING!" Bobby leaps up, opens the window, and ice slides out to the ground. We all look on and laugh as he runs around in the 30° weather outside, wearing a T-shirt and shorts. He sticks his tongue out and attempts to catch snowflakes. Eventually he just goes down to the ground with a plop. I don't think I've ever seen Bobby this happy. The rest of us decide to go outside too. We, however, put on coats and boots and such.  
When we walk outside, we're greeted with a barrage of snowballs. Of course, even though there isn't much snow on the ground that came from the sky, there's still plenty of snow and ice from Bobby. We try to salvage whatever snow is left from what he through at us, and throw it back at him. It's a good day to be an X-Men.


	2. Baking - Scott POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely my favorite chapter of the three I have written so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be a very dialogue heavy piece. Just an fyi! Also this does not take place right after the last fic. They are not in order.

"When was the last time someone went grocery shopping?" Bobby called out as he searched the kitchen in the X-Mansion. "There is nothing to eat in this place!"

"Yes there is," I called back, "there's plenty of apples, bananas, and other healthy stuff."

"Yeah, well I don't want healthy stuff. I want cookies, or cake or something."

"If you want something sweet so bad, how about you make something yourself?"

The next thing I knew I was being dragged out to the car.

"Since I can't haven't gotten my license yet, what with being a superhero all the time," Bobby started, "you're gonna have to drive me to the store."

"Aren't you broke? I can't help you with money problems."

"I took some cash from Warren's dresser. Now are we gonna do this or not? There is cake just waiting to be made and eaten!"

"Can't you bother Hank or Jean?"

"Nope! I annoyed Hank yesterday, and Jean's too nice to bother. Besides, you need someone to help you get that stick out of your butt."

"For the last time Bobby, no!"

"Think of how happy Jean would be if you surprised her with a cake." He attempted to make his eyes big, like Bambi. He looked ridiculous.

"....Fine. But you better not blow up the kitchen!"

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"Please Scott?"

"For the last time Bobby, if you want to make a good cake, you have to do it from scratch! You can't just buy a confetti cake mix. You have to work for the confetti cake. Deserve the confetti cake. Make your own cake and put sprinkles in it."

"Ok then. How many different colors of sprinkles should we get?"

"Five. With different shapes as well."

"All right! I knew you'd love making a cake, Scottie!"

"Don't call me that, or I will leave you here so that you have to walk home."

"Ugh, fine. Whatever you say Slim."

\----------------------------------------------------------------

I didn't think that someone called Iceman would be capable of creating a fire of this magnitude.

"Bobby! How many sprinkles did you put in the cake?!"

"Um..all five containers?"

"It smells like burnt sugar! And the cake looks like unicorn barf! And I don't mean the happy kind!"

"Well..."

"You also managed to melt the cake pan, which is now partially stuck to the bottom of the cake."

"It looks pretty cool though."

"No! It doesn't! Could you at least try to put out the fires?"

"Oh yeah." He iced the kitchen, but he accidentally hit the cake too.

"Crap. The cake's frozen. But it's nothing a few seconds in the microwave can't fix!"

That's when Jean decided to walk in.

"Is everything alright down here? I smelled smoke, and.. HOLY CRAP!" She looked at our cake in utter disbelief. "What did you two do?"

"So first off, I decided that I was hungry. But there was nothing good, so I decided to make a cake. I can't drive to the store, so I had Scott bring me there, and we decided to make our own confetti cake, and then I thought that the oven was too slow so I bumped the heat up, and then it melted and, yeah, um...cake."

"Yeah, um, cake?" Jean asked Bobby.

Bobby considered this for a moment, and then nodded.

"Yeah, um, cake."


	3. Names - Bobby POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This slips into the deep end of being a crack fic. It's just Bobby being a weird 16 year old.

“WARREN!!!!! YOU HAVE TO LOOK AT THIS!”

I slid down the stairs and barged into the living room, where Warren was talking with Jean. 

“Warren guess what your name means!”

At this point Scott and Hank came in, probably due to the fact that I was yelling.

“What, Bobby,” he started “does my name mean?” He sounded pretty uninterested, which was probably since I had just barged in on him having some alone time with Jean. (Even though I totally ship her with Scott.)

“So I looked up ‘define Warren’, and it turns out that a Warren is a network of interconnecting rabbit burrows!”

He sighed. He sighed for a really long time. But I think that Scott looked more disappointed, because not only did he sigh, he also put his head in his hands.

“A network of interconnecting rabbit burrows. So that’s what my name means. Freaking rabbit burrows. My life is complete, now that I know that.” Warren was being pretty sarcastic.

“That’s not the only name that I looked up! I looked up the rest of ours too! Jean’s name is a heavily twilled cotton cloth, which I guess makes sense because of blue jeans the pants, a Hank is a coil or skein of yarn, hair, rope, or other material, a Bobby is a police officer, and there’s no fun version of what a Scott is, so I looked up what a Slim is, and other than just being really skinny, it also can be an African term for…”

“Alright Bobby, that’s enough!” Hank quickly cut me off. Which was probably a good idea, since I wasn’t really heading towards the best place. Yeah, it was definitely a good idea.

Everyone seemed to have a different response to this. Jean looked like she was trying to be proud of me, but was disappointed with the way my mind was heading. Warren looked like he didn’t know whether to strangle me or fly me to the top of the nearest tree. Hank looked like he was contemplating how to tell me to shut up while using the biggest words possible. Scott just looked disappointed.

But Scott often looks disappointed in me.

“Think about what we could do with this information! We could change our codenames, we could….GASP”

Jean raises an eyebrow. “What exactly could we do with this information, Bobby?”

“WE COULD ANNOY THE HECK OUT OF MAGNETO!”

There were more sighs. Again. This time even Jean sighed. At this rate, I think Scott is gonna beat the Prof in the amount of times that he’s sighed at me. I’m gonna have to make an award for whoever wins by the time that we graduate.

“Bobby,” Scott began, “Magneto isn’t his real name. And we don’t know his real name.”

“Soooo? We can still figure out the meaning for Magneto. Duh.” I whipped out my computer, and typed in define magneto. GASP. There was actually a result!

“Ok,” I started, “A magneto is a small electric generator containing a permanent magnet and used to provide high-voltage pulses. Oh. Ok. I guess that we really can’t use that against him. Huh.”

My plan was a failure. It’s awful. Aaaaannnnnd cue everyone else telling me how they thought it was never going to work in the first place.

Just as I figured, Scott starts. “Bobby, you’re very bright. I know that you know this. And you can have good ideas.”

Here comes the however…

“However, not all of them work out the best. You can’t just blindly go into an idea without all the background information, such as what Magneto’s real name is. It’s like in a battle, when bla bla bla bla, bla bla bla bla, bla…..”

Ok, I tuned him out. Sue me.

And maybe this idea wasn’t the best. But it sure won’t stop me. Nothing will stop me from having stupidly amazing ideas. They won’t stop coming until Hell freezes over.

Wait.

That’s a good idea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote half of this, waited 5 months, and then finished writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first piece of fanfic that I ever wrote, and I'm finally posting it here. I'm so sorry that it's so short, the future chapters hopefully will be a bit longer! Please give critiques, and if you have ideas please send them to me! There's no guarantee that I'll use it, but I'll definitely look at it. Thanks!


End file.
